Internet Addicted
by Lummierra
Summary: Untuk challenge #Hetalia9gag.   "Bahkan Japan saja terkena! Kau apakan dia, America!" "Itu bukan salahku, China! … Dan mana 'aru'-mu?" "GAK PENTING, ARU!" Japan datang dan berkata, "B*tch please." Lalu hening. RnR?


**A/N: **Fanfiksi ini untuk _challenge _#hetalia9gag OwOb #plak Oke, merasa gak yakin bagus apa enggak, tapi ini dia. Dibuat dengan asal tancep gas karena mulai krisis ide. TAT

_Enjoy_! :D

.

**Disclaimer: **Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Rate: **T

**Pairing: **Hanya sekedar _hint_ dari USUK, GerIta, dll. OuO

**Genre: **Humor/Parody.

**Warning(s): **OOC dalam dosis tinggi, _setting canon_, _typo_(s) (kalau ada, kasih tau. OwO), _hint shounen-ai_, gaje, _hint incest_, abalan, kata _'san_' bertebaran, bumbu 9gag bertebaran #yaiyalah, dll. _**Don't like don't read**_.

**Summary: **Untuk _challenge _#Hetalia9gag. | "Bahkan Japan saja terkena! Kau apakan dia, America!" "Itu bukan salahku, China! … Dan mana '_aru_'-mu?" "GAK PENTING, _ARU_!" Japan datang dan berkata, "_B*tch please._" Lalu hening. RnR?

###

**Internet Addicted © Lummierra**

**.**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

###

Internet. Sebuah kata yang sudah sangat terkenal di kalangan masyarakat luas. Bagi seorang pecandu internet, hidup tanpa jaringan tersebut rasanya… hampa.

Dan tentu, di kalangan para _nation_ tercinta ini pasti juga tak akan terlepas dari yang namanya internet. Terutama America, si negara besar yang beberapa hari yang lalu mempromosikan alamat _web_ buatan negaranya ke _nation-nation_ lain.

Apa itu? 9gag.

Dari sekian banyak negara yang ditularkan oleh dia, sang pria berkacamata itu, entah mengapa memberikan efek yang sangat kepada sang negara Sakura.

Japan.

"_Doitsu-san_! _ Y U NO KISS ITARIA-SAN_? !"

_Yeah_, inilah Japan kita yang teracuni virus 9GAG.

###

"_Furansu-san_?"

Negara Asia Timur itu tersenyum ramah ketika melihat sang negara cinta itu duduk diam di sebuah bangku taman malam-malam.

"_Japon_? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di taman, _mon cher_? Menunggu pacarmu? Ohonhonhonhon…"

Japan hanya berusaha mengabaikan tawa yang kata empunya _seksi_ itu. Sekaligus menahannya untuk tidak menebas kepala France dengan _katana_-nya tercinta.

"Tidak, tidak. Saya hanya mencari udara segar, _Furansu-san_. Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" tanyanya mencoba sopan. Seketika, wajah France langsung tertunduk dan nampak lesu. Lemah, letih, lesu tepatnya. Maka, Japan bertanya lagi. "_Furansu-san_? _Daijoubu_?"

France mengangkat wajahnya, menampilkan mata berkaca-kaca berlinang air mata, tampak bersinar dari kilauan lampu taman, terlihat begitu… lebay.

"_Japon_, apa kau tahu kenapa _Ameriquè _dan _Angleterre_ bersikap begitu kejam padaku?" tanya pria pirang bergelombang itu, membuat Japan mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "_Amerika-san_ dan _Igirisu _-_san_? Memang ada apa?"

Kemudian, France mulai bercerita.

"Jam delapan tadi, Abang mampir ke rumah _Angleterre_, cintaku…" ucapnya, membuat Japan menaha hasrat agar tidak muntah. Dua detik kemudian, France melanjutkannya. "Aku mendengar suara desahan dan erangan dari kamar England…"

Dan kemudian Japan langsung semangat mendengarnya. "Lalu?"

"Kudengar suara America! Aku mendengar suara mereka berdua… Abang tebak mereka sedang berhubungan seksual…" ucapnya lesu. Japan merapat, menunggu lanjutan cerita France. "Kau tahu _Japon_? Apa kau tahu apa yang membuat hati Abang tersayat begini…?" tanyanya sok dramatis, wajahnya tampak ngenes dan matanya berkobar rasa pedih.

Japan, kuatkan hatimu.

"Saya tak tahu, _Furansu -san_."

France memalingkan wajahnya, menaruh tangan di dagu dan memejamkan matanya, menahan air mata yang terancam meluncur sempurna. Indonesia memang harus merekrutnya sebagai lakon sinetron terbarunya. "Mereka melakukan itu tanpa Abang… Mereka tak tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku!" Ia nyaris menjerit frustasi, air mata kelebayan meluncur juga.

Japan _sweatdrop_.

Pria yang kemesumannya melegenda itu, menghadap Japan dengan pandangan memelas. "Apa kau punya ide supaya Abang bisa bergabung dengan mereka dan _'menghabisi' _England, _mon cher_?"

Sedetik kemudia, pria berambut hitam itu melipat kedua tangannya, pandangannya menyipit.

"_Challenge accepted_."

###

Mata cokelatnya memandangi jalan menuju rumah Belgium, di sampingnya ada Taiwan yang mengantarkannya menuju rumah adik Netherlands itu. Dan kenapa jalan menuju rumah Belgium dikelilingi hutan?

"Jadi ada berapa yang hadir?" tanya Japan sambil menatap Taiwan, perempuan itu tersenyum lebar. "Hmm… Hanya aku, Belgium, Liechtenstein, Monaco, dan Belarus. Hungary tidak bisa datang karena Austria mengajaknya kencan. Sayang sekali…"

Japan mengangguk mengerti, pandangannya kembali terkunci pada pemandangan hutan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mobil sedan bewarna putih-hitam itu akhirnya sampai, di kediaman sang pemilik rambut pirang.

"Jadi, kami akan menunjukkan Anda beberapa koleksi kami dalam beberapa minggu ini. Apakah ide kami bagus, Japan?" tanya Taiwan ketika mereka turun dari mobil. Japan mengangguk, suaranya halus dan dalam.

"Ya, itu ide bagus, Taiwan -_san_."

Sosok perempuan muda berbandana merah tiba-tiba keluar dari balik pintu, senyumnya sumringah, menyambut sang senior dalam perkumpulan mereka.

"Japaaaan! Akhirnya Anda mampir juga ke rumahku," ucap Belgium, sorot matanya menggambarkan semangat.

Pemilik mata cokelat itu hanya mengangguk, mengulas sebuah senyum kecil.

Belgium mempersilahkan mereka masuk, masih tersenyum lebar. Duo Asia ini memasuki rumahnya, sedikit tercengang melihat pajangan foto di dinding dan di atas meja.

Taiwan memperhatikan salah satu foto, dimana kakak dari Belgium itu sedang menggandeng lengan seorang pria –lebih muda dari Netherlands. Begitu juga dengan Japan, sedikit tidak percaya melihat foto-foto _itu_ yang terpajang sempurna.

"Um, _ano_, _Berugih_-_san_, apa _Oranda-san_ tidak marah atau komplain melihat pajangan foto-foto ini?" Japan memandang Belgium, memandang sosok yang sedang senyum polos tak berdosa.

"Apa? Foto-foto Kak Nethere dan Luxie? Hehehehe, kalau mereka komplain pisau dapur deket kok dengan jangkauanku." Japan dan Taiwan sama-sama memandang Belgium dengan tatapan agak ngeri.

Japan memutuskan untuk memandang foto-foto yang lain saja. Memandang foto Belgium bersama… siapa itu? Apa itu Yong Soo? !

Dalam hati, Japan tersenyum miris.

Kemudian, retinanya menangkap foto lain, Netherlands bersama Indonesia yang saling bergenggaman tangan.

_So sweet_…

"Nah! Ini ruangannya!" Lamunan Japan terbuyarkan ketika suara Belgium menyapa telinganya. Japan mengangguk, menunggu pintu itu dibuka.

"Jadi, yang sudah berkumpul ada sekitar dua orang lebih. Silahkan masuk~" ucap Belgium sambil mempersilahkan Japan dan Taiwan masuk.

Kedua sosok itu memasuki ruangan, duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan, kemudian memandang layar besar di hadapannya.

"Oke, cepat mulai!" seru Monaco, tak sabar.

Yang pertama kali ditampilkan adalah sebuah video. Dimana pemerannya adalah dua sosok laki-laki pirang yang bergumul di atas ranjang.

"Uwooh! America ganteng ya kalau gak pake kacamata!"

"Beneran itu England? Yang _blushing_ gak karuan itu? IMUUUT~"

"Serasi."

Komen terakhir yang dilontarkan Belarus menutup video itu, digantikan denga _slide-show _foto-foto dewasa dengan lakon sepasang laki-laki bercumbu atau _make out_.

Japan menatap fotonya dengan santai. Walau jujur dalam hati loncat-loncat gembira di bawah hujan pelangi.

"Cukup, cukup. Sekarang waktunya pertunjukan _gadget_ canggih buatan kita!" Belgium mematikan layar itu, kemudian mengeluarkan alat berbentuk seperti iPhone atau GPS dengan senyuman lebar.

'_Uh… kenapa cepat sekali sih?_' tanya Japan miris di dalam hati.

"Aku tak sempat memberinya nama, tapi kegunaan alat ini begitu hebat!" Belgium menarik napas sebentar, sebelum lanjut berbicara.

"Tekan tombol di bawah, seperti ini," ucapnya sambil memperagakan, "lalu dalam hitungan detik akan muncul titik tempat dimana pasangan _gay_ terdekat sedang _make out_!"

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terperangah, kagum dengan hasil buatan Belgium.

"Bagaimana? Keren 'kan? Hahahaha! Lihat contohnya, di dekat sini ada yang sedang _make out_, bahkan tertera namanya lho! Lihat, di sini menampilkan… Netherlands dan Luxembourg?"

Dan satu ruangan bersorak, terlalu _excited_.

"Haha, oke, oke. Kita minta pendapat senior kita! Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Jap-"

"_SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY!_"

Hening.

###

Hong Kong menatap kertas-kertas yang agak berserakan di atas meja kaca itu. Sorot matanya sedikit kebingungan, tapi ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Apa kau yakin kita akan membutuhkan kertas sebanyak ini?" tanyanya.

Japan hanya mengangguk kecil, kedua bola matanya memperhatikan kira-kira kertas apa yang cocok. "Mungkin ada kendala hingga banyak yang salah. Lagipula Anda juga masih pemula, _Hon Kon_-san."

Pemuda itu mengangguk kecil. Ia terlalu minim ekspresi.

"Ajari aku membuat _origami_ sebaik mungkin, ulangtahunnya sudah dekat."

Sang negara yang terkenal akan _anime-anime_-nya itu hanya mengangguk, meski di dalam hati bertanya siapakah gerangan yang dimaksud Hong Kong itu.

Japan menyodorkan lima buah _origami_ berbeda warna kepada orang di sampingnya, merah, hijau, biru, kuning, dan hitam.

Sang pemegang _katana_ itu mulai melipat-lipat kertasnya menjadi beberapa bagian. "Ayo, ikuti saya, _Hon Kon-san_."

Hong –kita singkat saja namanya- mengikuti Japan, tatapannya serius, berusaha membuat semirip mungkin.

Dua menit berlalu…

"… Lipat di sini, dan jadilah burung bangau!" Japan menyelesaikan lipatan terakhirnya, mengangkat sedikit hasil karyanya dengan senyuman puas.

Begitu pula dengan Hong, setelah dia selesai, ia pun menunjukan buatannya pada Japan.

"Ini."

Japan sedikit cengo.

… Apa itu gumpalan kertas yang diremas-remas?

"Um… kenapa bentuknya seperti itu?" tanya Japan, agak _sweatdrop_. Hong memasang ekspresi minim, seakan tak bersalah.

"Tadi susah. Jadi karena kesal kuremas-remas saja."

Japan mengangguk, kemudian berkomentar. "_Close enough_."

Setelah memutuskan untuk tidak membuat yang susah-susah, Japan bersiap membuat origami burung sederhana.

"Ayo ikuti saya lagi, _Hon Kon-san_."

Hong kembali mengikuti Japan, mencoba lebih sabar, walau menurutnya lipatan-lipatan itu begitu sulit.

Dua menit berlalu…

"Bagaimana? Ini contohnya," ucapnya, seraya menunjukkan _origami_ burung sederhana.

Hong menunjukkan miliknya, hanya lipatan berbentuk…

"… H-hanya segitiga saja?"

Pemuda Asia itu mengangguk. "Itu burungnya tertutupi gunung."

Japan _sweatdrop_, tapi tetap mengangguk dan berkomentar. "_Close enough_."

'_Mungkin aku harus mengajarinya yang dasar dulu_.'

"Baiklah, kita akan membuat kapal saja."

Mengikuti instruksi Japan, Hong mulai melipat-lipat kertasnya. Terlihat lebih rumit…

Satu menit berlalu…

"Jadi… Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Japan, menunjukkan buatannya. Hong dengan ekspresi minim ikut mempertunjukan hasil karyanya itu.

"Kapal jelek, jadi kubuat saja panda yang sedang memakan bambu."

Japan menatap hasil Hong dengan sedikit tak percaya. Lipatannya begitu detil, dan warnanya bisa dibuatnya sama? !

"FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUU-!"

###

'Otanjoubi omedettou, _Japan! Ahaha, aku tak yakin kalau tulisan ini benar, tapi selamat ulang tahun ya, _mi amigo_!_'

Japan tersenyum kecil membaca _email_ masuk dari Spain, dengan sepuluh jari bermain di atas _keyboard_, pria keturunan Asia itu segera membalas _email_ dari sang _Spanish_.

'_Uhm, _gracias_, _Supein-san_, saya juga tidak yakin dengan tulisan ini. Terima kasih atas ucapannya ya, saya sangat menghargai itu._'

Tak lama, _email_ yang ke… sembilan puluh masuk lagi. Mengarahkan kursor, kemudian membaca isi pesannya.

'_Yo, _happy birthday_, Japan! Kesesese… Kau sangat beruntung, aku yang _awesome _ini masih ingat dengan hari ulang tahunmu. Kesesese…_'

Sedikit terganggu dengan _email_ itu, Japan hanya membalasnya dengan singkat.

'_Terima kasih._'

Masa bodoh nanti mau dikomentari atau tidak dengan Prussia.

Mengangkat kepala dari layar monitor _macbook_-nya, ia kembali menonton sejenak video _yaoi_ buatan Hungary dan kawan-kawan, ia tersenyum, mengelap hidung yang berdarah dengan tisu, kemudian menatap kembali layar monitornya.

Ada pesan lagi yang masuk. Ada… dua pesan? Yang pertama dari China, kedua dari Russia.

'_Selamat ulang tahun, Adikku sayang, _aru_! Jangan lupakan beli _gadget_ 'buatan' negaraku, ya, _aru_. Ada diskon lima persen untukmu, lho~_'

'_Ini aku, Russia, _da_. Selamat ulang tahun, Japan_.'

Ia membalas kedua pesan itu, kemudian beranjak dari sofa. Dengan sedikit bersenandung senang karena hari ini cukup menggembirakan, ia membuat secangkir teh hangat.

"Di sini sedikit dingin," ucapnya sembari meracik teh itu. Memandang keluar jendela, dan tersenyum kecil.

"_Girishia-san_…"

Setelah selesai meraciknya, ia membawa gelas itu ke ruang tamu dengan pipi sedikit bersemburat merah muda.

Menempati dirinya kembali di atas sofa, ia menemukan satu pesan baru yang masuk.

"_Indoneshia-san_?"

Menyempatkan diri menyeruput teh itu, lalu membaca pesannya.

'_H4lo0wwz J4p4NNnn…! UudhAAa l4maA yA… Qtaa.. gaAaq kiRiMMm p3saa4nzzx…! kAL1 iniee33… aqUwz s3baGAi 4nAqq Ba3kk…! M44uuuUuu ngUUcap11nn h4pPy B1rthD4yy yuppZZss!_'

…

…

…

"_Dafuq did I just read?_"

###

"_Arigatou_ sudah mau membantuku." Japan membungkuk hormat, South Korea nyengir lebar.

"Hahahaha! Tak apa-apa, _da ze_! Aku senang membantumu, karena bantuan itu dari Korea, _da ze_!"

Japan berusaha menahan hasratnya agar tidak menampar Korea karena seenaknya saja. Ia hanya bisa mengabaikannya, kemudian berjalan menjauh. "Uhm, saya duluan ya, _Kankoku-san_."

Korea mengangguk, tersenyum lebar. Ia langkahkan kakinya keluar rumah Japan, kemudian menaiki taksi menuju _apartment_-nya di Jepang.

Dua jam kemudian…

'_Kuharap ruangan terutama kamarku tidak makin berantakan dibuatnya…_' Japan membatin sembari menghela napas. Meminta bantuan untuk membersihkan sekaligus merapihkan rumahnya kepada Korea memang butuh kepercayaan yang sangat. … Oh sudahlah.

Ia membuka pintu ruangan rapat, baru melangkahkan kaki beberapa tapak di ruangan berkarpet merah itu, suara kedua orang _nation_ sudah menyambut pendengarannya.

"Bahkan Japan saja terkena! Kau apakan dia, America!"

"Itu bukan salahku, China! … Dan mana '_aru_'-mu?"

"GAK PENTING, _ARU_!"

"… DAN PEREKONOMIANMU CURAAANG!"

"_Problem_, _aru_?"

Japan menghampiri mereka berdua, kemudian berkata dengan satu tarikan napas berat. "_B*tch please_."

…

Hening.

Dengan bingung, Japan duduk di kursinya, seakan ia barusan tidak melakukan hal yang membuat America dan China saling cengo begitu.

Ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan, memikirkan bahan-bahan presentasi yang sudah ia siapkan.

Kepalanya terangkat ketika personifikasi Korea Selatan itu memasuki ruangan, membuatnya sedikit teringat akan nasib rumahnya. Entah rapih, atau buruk.

Ponselnya berdering, ia menatap sebentar ke arah depan, belum mulai.

Ia menatap _called ID_-nya, salah seorang personifikasi kotanya menelpon. Tokyo, yang bertugas menjaga rumahnya.

Rumah… rumahnya, kamarnya…

_Oh God, why…_

Ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat telpon itu. Yah, mungkin ada berita yang mendadak, mumpung belum mulai rapatnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_, _Nihon de-_"

"_NIHON-NII_! Kabar buruk! Kabar buruk! Seluruh _doujinshi _Kakak hilang! Semua yang ada di kamar juga lenyap!"

…

Japan terdiam, pikirannya kosong, memaksa memori otak untuk mundur beberapa saat yang lalu.

…

'_Yang ada di kamarku, buang saja coretan-coretan yang tidak perlu_.'

'… _Buang saja coretan-coretan yang tidak perlu._'

'_BUANG SAJA CORETAN-CORETAN YANG TIDAK PERLU_.'

Kemudian, kekuatannya mendadak bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Meja rapat yang cukup atau mungkin SANGAT besar dan berat itu TERLEMPAR dengan kedua tangannya.

Japan. _Flips. Table_.

**#**

**FIN**

**#**

**A/N: **Akhirnya, jadi juga. X'D #usepusepjaridankacamata Humor gagal, bumbu 9gag gagal, semuanya gagal, karena waktunya ngejer _deadline_ juga. QuQ Dan ide dasarnya… maksud saya dari kecanduan internet itu saking _addict_-nya Japan pada internet terutama 9gag, jadi ditiruin. #krik Maaf kalau gagal. ;w;

Fanfiksi kedua saya, untuk FFC #hetalia9gag. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. QAQ

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca sampai sini. :) _Review_ ditanti. :3 #woi


End file.
